


Just hear those sleigh bells ringaling

by KatarinaWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: >>:3c, M/M, OR IS IT, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatarinaWR/pseuds/KatarinaWR
Summary: hot chocalatey milk





	

**Author's Note:**

> A good ol chistmas fic for my friend @deathstiel on tumblr uwu

Dean an d Cas was in the bunker (mor e like bumbker heheu)

They were enjoying some good hot choclately milk goodness and the n dean looke d at cas 

'So i likke you bro no homo' said dean staring into the ocean bc obviously they arent in the bunker haha youve been fooled

cas gasped and did that shitty anime blush 'D-dean senpai we;ve been married for eight years' and dean did gasp as well hooha

Dean gasped twice and then passed out from shcok and cas freaked the frickity frack out so he took him ti the hospital using his super sanic angel powers woosh woosh moving the speed of sound here i am 

the doctors took dean and say to cas "he will be fine' and css relieved a sigh a breath 

little did they know Crowney was the doctor and left dean in rhte hospital to steal the hot choclately milk (Gasp he has sanic powers too) 

within the next two minutes dean died of hypotermia and cried the cas did

'why wasnt it me' he yelled at  
'bc you cant die dumbass' replied dean  
shit youre rright,' said cas 'no go back to being dead

Crowley came back with the hot chocolatey milk and enjoyed it. Little did he know it wasnt hot choclatey milk at all. It was cold chocolately milk....

:(

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:36 am help me


End file.
